El cumpleaños de Vladislav
by davey tapia
Summary: La legión de vampiros se han reunido en la casa del Conde para festejar a su nieto. Vladislav recibe el mejor regalo de su no vida por parte de su abuelo, el Conde Drácula, pero tras el viaje a Londres, es destruido dejando al pequeño Vladislav al cuidado de los vampiros.


_**¡Qué cosas pasan! subí un drabble o one-shot donde ya está Vladislav y no les conté de donde salió o quien es, pero en fin, el único dato que les revelaré es que su abuelo es el conde Drácula... no es hijo de Draculaura, es hijo de otra de sus hijas, pero en la historia jamás se revelará el nombre de la madre ni del padre, pues sólo vive con su abuelo.**_

_**En fin, la historia debe continuar...**_

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres siglos en en cual, el conde y el pequeño Vladislav se habían mantenido ocultos de sus enemigos los otomanos que creyeron derrotar al conde.<p>

Después de dos años de despertar de ese profundo sueño vampiro, Vladislav cumpliría los seis años de su tan larga no vida que tendría por delante, a la reunión de cumpleaños han llegado sus primos y tíos al igual que otros pertenecientes a la legión de los vampiros.

El castillo del Conde se encontraba monstruosamente vampírico. Vladislav estaba con sus primos, pero no faltaba el conde con su frase tan despreciativa "la servidumbre está para servirte, no son amigos".

Después de un buen rato, toda la comunidad vampiro le entregó regalos al pequeño nieto primogénito.

—¡Felicidades!— le decía cada uno según pasaban.

—¡Ésta es la mejor noche de mi no vida!.

Una vez acabada la reunión, el conde se acercó a su nieto y de la mano lo llevó al bosque en plena oscuridad.

—Bebek, te voy a regalar esto tan preciado que he atesorado.

De su saco, el conde sacó una pistola calibre trece y se la entregó al pequeño, que no lograba mantenerla arriba pues era algo grande y pesada para él.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Esta bien.

El conde tomó la mano de Vladislav y lo hizo que disparara hacia un árbol. Vladislav se quedó algo sorprendido.

Después de practicar toda la noche, se fueron al castillo. Vladislav veía por el ventanal que el amanecer estaba cerca, pero de inmediato el conde lo retiró de esta antes que los rayos del sol tocara la piel del menor.

—¿Por qué no puedo salir de día?.

—No debes, el día es muy peligroso para ti— se acercó rápidamente —Allá afuera hay una raza inferior pero peligrosa llamada "humanos".

El conde tomó al menor de la mano y lo llevó a dormir.

Pasaban los días y los meses, todo era algo rutinario, por la noche practicaban los tiros y por el día se ocultaban.

Una tarde, cinco antes del cumpleaños séptimo de Vladislav, éste había salido al bosque cubierto con un saco largo, un gran sombrero de ala ancha, gafas y guantes, pues sabía que su abuelo llegaría de Londres.

Esa misma noche, en cuanto oscureció, entró al castillo esperando ver el cajón de su abuelo, pero encontró los cajones de sus "abuelitas"(las hermanas del conde) llenos de una extraña ceniza, la cual tocó y sin dudar, supo que estas eran ellas.

Vladislav se dirigió a la entrada, hallando el cajón de su abuelo lleno de esas cenizas. En cuanto vio lo sucedido, comenzó a llorar pero una extraña sensación lo hizo regresar al castillo, tomando la arma que su abuelo le dejó y se puso a practicar sus tiros toda la noche y los días.

La reunión de cumpleaños ha llegado nuevamente, la legión de vampiros han encontrado a Vladislav sólo en el castillo, por lo que dos de ellos tomaron al menor junto con algunos de sus primos lejanos, pues organizarían uno de los más grandes grupos de vampiros cazadores, aunque sólo estaba en un plan, creían que si preparaban a los pequeños, estos cuando sean adultos serían unos vampiros de excelencia.

Los cinco pequeños vampiros junto con los otros dos más adultos fueron reclutados para que lograran aprender a cazar humanos.

El más chico del grupo era Vladislav, pero por ser nieto del conde lo dejaron al mando mientras Beaufort, Austin, Liugui, Marlo y los adultos Nicanor y Skylar tenían que estar al tanto cuidando del pequeño.

Todos los lujos eran para el primogénito nieto predilecto del conde, mientras los otros eran tratados como viles ratas de caño. A pesar de eso, y gracias a las horas de práctica, Vladislav superó por mucho a los otros integrantes del grupo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí este pequeño fragmento de la larga historia que queda por contar.<strong>_

_**Lamento no haber actualizado o publicado, he tenido algunos problemas de salud y algunos otros más económicos, pero en fin, espero les haya gustado esta historia y quizá pronto actualice la serie (ya no prometo cada semana, pero si me retraso nuevamente, subiré trabajo retrasado)**_

_**De antemano, gracias. D.**_


End file.
